My Sacrifice (My Provided Ending)
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is my provided ending for Villains' Bad Girl's currently-on-hiatus fanfic "My Sacrifice". I showed her the chapters in private before, and, to be honest, this isn't what she expected, but I just wanted her to like it. I hope you will, too. Maybe I'll provide another ending, maybe not, but for now, let's see how you like this one.
1. Chapter 1

_My Sacrifice (My Provided Ending)_

based on _My Sacrifice_ by Villains' Bad Girl

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - A Wish and a Do-over

* * *

"You made the deal with Death," Lois said to Jenny, who had scars from her arms to her face. We are in the blood-and-mud-mix-scented cave in Hell where she led the Griffins to. "Where can we find him?"

"Why bother?"

Stewie's voice got everyone's attention. He looked down sadly.

"This whole mess is _my_ fault," he said. "_I'm_ the one who started it all, anyway. If I hadn't destroyed my time machine in the first place, neither Brian nor Barbara would have died, Jair and Matt would have been born healthy, and Jenny and Marcus would never have been dragged to Hell!"

"Time machine?" Lois repeated. "What is he talking about?"

"Yeah," Vinny added. "What _is_ he talking about?"

"It's a long story," Brian answered.

"Well, I wish..." Stewie clenched his fists, eyes watering with tears. "I wish I had _never_ destroyed my time machine!"

Matt's eyes began to glow, and he stood erect.

"Stewie," Brian said, noticing the infant also starting to glow. "What's happening to you?"

"I..." Stewie began noticing. "I don't know."

With that, Stewie vanished in a flash.

"Stewie!" Brian called out.

"Oh, my god!" Lois cried, getting Brian's attention. "Vinny and Matt are gone, too!"

The Griffins couldn't believe it. Neither Vinny nor Matt were anywhere to be found in the cave. Like Stewie, they, too, had vanished when Brian wasn't looking.

"Oh," Barbara moaned. "And I was just going to apologize to Vinny for rejecting him as a family member, too."

"Yeah," Briana said. "Me, too."

"Ditto," Ollie added.

* * *

Stewie appeared inside his bedroom in a flash of white.

"Huh?" Stewie wondered. "What am I doing inside my own room?" He then gasped in surprised when he noticed his time machine, undestroyed. "My time machine? It's still in one piece! But how?"

He then heard Matt moan, followed by a soft thud. He turned around and noticed Vinny and a now-unconscious Matt behind him.

"Vinny? Matt? What the devil are _you_ two doing here?"

"I dunno, Stewie," Vinny shrugged. "But I'd like to know what the hell is going on here."

"All in due time."

The two looked at a figure dressed in a sleveless white robe, a white beard, and an hourglass half his size in one hand in front of them. He was the owner of the voice.

"Who are _you_?" Stewie asked.

"I am he who is called 'Father Time'," the figure answered. "I've been sent here to help you fulfil your wish, Stewie."

"My wish?"

"The wish for you to have never destroyed your time machine, that is," Father Time answered.

"So, you sent me and Vinny to the night before Brian was killed to have me leave my time machine undestroyed?" Stewie wondered. "I guess this could explain why my hammer was on the floor next to it. But, where's the me that's going to destroy it?"

"Why, he's _you_, Stewie," Father Time answered. "I have placed your spirit inside of him so you wouldn't do it. Just think of it as living your life a little longer."

Second long pause.

"Oh."

Matt began to stir a little.

"What happened?" he asked as he awoke. "Where _am_ I? And What's Father Time doing here?"

"It's all right, Matthias," Father Time answered. "Before you left with Jesus, I had placed myself inside of you until it was time for Stewie to grant his one wish: to have never destroyed his time machine."

"You mean...?" Matt replied.

"Yes," Father Time answered. "And now, I think your time has come."

"What are you talking about?" Matt answered before he noticed himself starting to fade away. Then he realized, "Uh-oh. If you sent Stewie here to help him fulfil his wish, that means the timeline where Mom and Dad died no longer exists." Accepting his fate, he smiled sadly at Stewie. "Carry out your wish, Stewie. Goodbye, and good luck."

With that, Matt faded out of existance.

"But what about me?" Vinny asked Father Time. "Why'd you send _me_ here?"

"I wanted to help _you_ prevent _Leo's_ death," Father Time answered. "You _do_ remember the yoga accident that claimed his life, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Vinny realized.

"Stewie," Father Time began, "I think you have a minute to say goodbye to Vinny before I send him home."

Vinny's eyes began to water with tears as Stewie held his paw.

"Vinny?" Stewie began, smiling sadly. "I can't thank you enough for being part of my family."

"You bet," Vinny replied.

"You do realize that this means we won't be getting another dog. I'll probably never see you again."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again someday, Stewie," Vinny replied as he laid a paw on Stewie's shoulder. "After all, I _am_ man's best friend, right?"

With that, he gave Stewie a hug.

"Good dog, Vinny," Stewie whispered. "Good dog."

Vinny then let go of Stewie and went to Father Time. The two then vanished in a flash of white. Stewie continued to smile sadly when he saw them vanish.

"Hey, who were you talking to in here?"

Brian had come into the bedroom with Barbara. Stewie turned around and shed tears of joy when he saw them. He ran to them and gave them a heartwarming hug.

"Oh, Brian. Barbara. You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"What's gotten into you, Stewie?" Barbara asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, Barbs," Stewie answered. "But to answer Brian's question, I was talking to someone you should respect more often, as should the puppies, including the upcoming ones."

"Upcoming ones?" Brian repeated. "You mean...?"

"That's right, Brian," Stewie replied, smiling. "Barbara's going to have another litter."

Brian looked at his mate with a smile on his face and hugged her.

"Oh, Barbara, that's wonderful," he said. "Just think, a second litter."

Barbara giggled nervously.

"By the way," Barbara began, "I never heard you call me 'Barbs' before, Stewie."

* * *

Back in Hell, Satan was busy checking his book when he noticed something was unwriting in a page.

"What?" he wondered, surprised. "I can't believe it. Jenny and Marcus have been spared?" He seethed, then shouted, "DAMN YOU, FATHER TIME!"

* * *

Elsewhere, in another district of Quahog, Death was polishing is scythe when a gust of wind blew. He held strongly on to his scythe when it did, and he began to notice something.

"Huh," he wondered. "I feel like something I did has been undone. But what?"

Just then, his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Yes, hello?...What?!" He was surprised at the news he was just informed. "Uh-oh." He hung up. "I should have known that he would do something like this. Oh, well. I guess it's back to business as usual."

With that, he got back to polishing his scythe.


	2. Chapter 2

_My Sacrifice (My Provided Ending)_

based on _My Sacrifice_ by Villains' Bad Girl

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - A Happy Ending

* * *

Since then, a lot of things have happened. The time machine, which Stewie did _not_ destroy, was rather updated, as was the return pad. However, Stewie only wanted to use the time machine for educational purposes. The car that ran over Brian in the old timeline crashed into a tree, and if it weren't for Brian or Barbara, the driver, Justin Bieber, and the passenger, his fan, would have died. Brian got to spend Father's Day with the puppies, and Barbara looked at the dogs on the swing set from the park bench. Barbara didn't overeat, and the second litter, who did _not_ die, was born healthy. Stewie managed to come up with the names "Jair" and "Matthias" (or Matt) due to a secret inspiration, for which he didn't reveal to either Brian or Barbara. And everyone had to spend Thanksgiving at the house. Between Father's Day and Thanksgiving, the puppies grew a little. And the Griffins celebrated the first litter's birthday a little early (again), this time, with Brian and Barbara present. And because the timeline was rewritten, neither Jenny nor Marcus sold their souls, nor were they dragged to Hell, because they had to spend it all with their mother and father.

* * *

Finally, Christmas had come, and mostly all the Griffins were happy opening their presents. However, the one person who didn't feel happy was Stewie, who was depressed and sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong, Stewie?" Brian asked, noticing. "It's Christmas and you feel depressed."

"Oh," Stewie began, "I thought the Holidays would make me feel happy, but it still feels like something's missing."

"Something?" Brian repeated. "Like what?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lois opened the door. An old man was at the door, with a familiar looking small figure by his side.

"Are you Mrs. Griffin?" the old man asked in an Italian accent. "My name is Leo."

Stewie's eyes widened as a familiar voice echoed inside his head.

"_You know, before you guys found me at the shop, I lived with an old man named Leo. It was just him and me in a tiny apartment and we got pretty tight. He kinda became my whole world._"

Throughout all this, Stewie's depressed look slowly turned into a smile.

"My dog said that he knew someone who lives here," Leo continued. "He bought something yesterday at the store as a little gift for _your_ dogs."

"Well, come on in, Leo," Lois offered. "You can bring your dog in, too."

With that, both owner and dog went inside. The dog, Vinny, went up to the couch.

"Hello there, Stewie," he greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you again, too, Vinny," Stewie replied with content.

Barbara, instead of glaring or growling, looked at the two, as Stewie's voice echoed inside _her_ head.

"_I was talking to someone you should respect more often, as should the puppies, including the upcoming ones._"

Barbara then shrugged and decided to walk over to the couch.

"Hello," Barbara said, offering a handshake. "Something inside me said that I should be happy to see you. I'm Barbara Griffin. This is my mate, Brian, and our puppies, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Jair and Matt. Say hi, kids."

The puppies got together and greeted Vinny, smiling. "Hi."

"I love puppies, by the way," Vinny began, "and I have some presents for the four of you." With that, he gave each of the first litter a present. "Happy birthday, kids, and Merry Christmas."

As the first litter was opening their presents, Vinny then turned to Brian.

"You know, Brian?" he began. "You have a lovely family."

Brian chuckled. "Thanks, Vinny."

* * *

When it was time for both Leo and Vinny to go back home, something inside Vinny said that he should stay with the Griffins instead.

"Really?" Leo began, surprised. "You want to stay with the Griffins?"

"Yes, Leo," Vinny replied. "I know you'll be alone at the apartment, but I'll come visit you at times. Your loss may be their gain, but I'll always be your dog inside your heart."

When he saw Leo and Vinny hug each other, Brian smiled with content, knowing that he has someone to take care of.

"I'm going to miss you, Vinny," Leo said, a tear falling from his eye. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, Leo," Vinny replied.

* * *

When he saw his owner's car leave the Griffin house, Vinny shed a tear on the welcome mat. Like the Griffins did, Brian, Barbara and the puppies happily accepted him into the family. Brian raised Vinny as a sort of brotherly figure to him, which meant that the puppies now had an uncle (instead of a foster father).

Brian and Barbara then knew that their first litter wasn't going to be with them forever, so they had to make their remaining time with them for the better. Eventually, the first litter would find homes of their own, but they will always keep in touch.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: Special thanks to Villains' Bad Girl for creating the characters Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Jair and Matt.


End file.
